


You broke it

by Astroclicker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Only mentioned though, this is all in the view of Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker
Summary: Geoff pls





	You broke it

Jeremy stood nearby the large filing cabinets, holding an armful of files and going through some of the most recent dreams and memories that had come in late this morning. He wasn’t entirely sure why they were so late, usually they would come in around 11 or 12 at night. Then again, he could possibly look at some of the most recent memories to figure out, or go through the fountain and figure out what’s going on. Since he could simply watch what’s going on and perhaps figure out, although it would be relatively difficult to really find out, since he didn’t really work in the department of thoughts. Then again, he never really wanted to work there or even go there, since that department is usually very unorganized and loud. Very, very loud. 

He sorted through a bit more folders, tucking them into the right cabinets and sorting them into alphabetical order. Earlier, he heard that some commotion was going on down in the dream department. Apparently, from what he heard from Maverick. Him, Wise, and some others all had to get the situation under control and was apparently very difficult to do so. They’re fine, but man, that a difficult being to get rid of. 

Apparently, Roderick had an accident down in deep memory. He had to transport some of the memories but instead had taken some of the short turn memory instead, leading them right down into deep memory. Now those will not be remembered for quite some time, until late into the future when it decides to randomly show up again. So, now new trees will be created and making that already dense forest much thicker and more terrifying to go through if they wanted to go and search for a specific long-term memory. 

Jeremy sighed at the thought. There was a lot to clean up after Geoff had started to slack off on so much things and he knew exactly why. It was that new guy that had shown up and of course, Geoff had to go and fall for him immediately, following that guy everywhere and practically listening and doing everything the man had asked for. Well, the guy wasn’t a Bad Guy, Jeremy thought. The guy was just... a bit distracting... And he wasn’t mad at Geoff for having feelings for the guy. He was just a bit annoyed that Geoff wasn’t doing what he quite literally created to do. 

Everyone here was brought into this world with a set order and instructions. A purpose if you will... and Geoff wasn’t doing it, so now other had to take over for him, like Jeremy himself for example. He wasn’t supposed to sort through the emotions and make sure they didn’t get to out of whack, that was Geoff’s job. Jeremy was the one who was supposed to go through memories and dreams and sort those ones out instead, so it was a little bit annoying that he was practically shoved into the emotion department. 

Guh. There was so much to do in so little time, depending on what time the vessel wakes and judging from the time they had seem to finally shut down, they would most likely be out for at least 12 hours. So, now they had to rush around and make it to the memory department and the dreaming department. They had to make sure nothing came out of the current bubble that was forming at this moment... Then again, Jeremy wasn’t up there, so he wasn’t entire sure if the vessel even was dreaming at all. It was possible for the vessel to just dream of nothing for an entire night. 

Jeremy once again sighed and tucked the remaining folders in his arms into their proper place, closing the cabinets and walking off elsewhere. He had to check what on earth Geoff was even doing right now and get him undistracted and away from that guy for now and get him to the emotion department. Lately, the vessel had been going a bit off apparently, from what he heard.


End file.
